Major entertainment and tourist attractions from landmark structures to entertainment complexes, such as, Disney World, Times Square and Grand Central Station in the U.S. and others throughout the world, receive tens of millions of visitors every year. To keep visitors engaged there is always a need for new and novel ways to attract visitors' attention and create those awe inspiring reactions that keep visitors returning and encouraging others to visit. There are a broad range of attractions from those that create thrills, like roller coasters and other amusement park rides that soar ever high and faster, to those that are visually awe inspiring like the Eiffel Tower or Mount Rushmore. While these known visually awe inspiring attractions are undoubtedly impressive, there is a need for more engaging and interactive visual attractions that will keep generations of visitors captivated.